madmanroberto123_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Another: The Call For Blood
Another: The Call For Blood is an entry in the [[The Series|'MadmanRoberto123 fanfiction series]], which is a crossover between the creator's "'RWBY"'' OCs, the "[[:Category:Assassin's Creed|'Assassin's Creed]]"'' videogame series, and the horror anime/manga series "Another". However, due to Fanfiction.Net only allowing two fandoms to be marked in a crossover, the aspects of the story that draw inspiration from ''"Assassin's Creed" ''have to be learned from reading the story itself. Set over the course of the ''Another ''anime, the story tells the tale of 'Adam Robertson, 'a recent Master Assassin of the Scottish 'Brotherhood, as he is sent to the town of Yomiyama 'in Japan, and uncovers a deadly mystery plaguing the town. Synopsis "''An Assassin, freshly promoted to the rank of Master, gets sent to Yomiyama in 1998, and gets transferred into Class 3-3, where he gets swept up in a mystery which threatens not only his life, but those of his classmates. Can he survive? Triple crossover between RWBY/Another/Assassin's Creed. Rated M for...well, Another." Summary Chapters * ''Chapter 1 - Umbrella'' * ''Chapter 2 - Dollhouse'' * ''Chapter 3 - Elevator'' * ''Chapter 4 - Heart Attack'' * ''Chapter 5 - Blade'' * ''Chapter 6 - Boat'' * ''Chapter 7 - Car Crash'' * ''Chapter 8 - Class Trip'' * ''Chapter 9 - Fire'' * ''Chapter 10 - Back to Death'' * ''Chapter 11 - Aftermath'' * ''Chapter 12 - Epilogue'' Cast ''Another:'' * [[Yukari Sakuragi|'''Yukari Sakuragi]] * [[Yumi Ogura|'Yumi Ogura']] * [[Izumi Akazawa|'Izumi Akazawa']] * Kouichi Sakakibara * Mei Misaki * Naoya Teshigawara * Yuuya Mochizuki * Tomohiko Kazami * [[Takako Sugiura|'Takako Sugiura']] * Aya Ayano * Junta Nakao * Shoji Kubodera * Reiko Mikami * Tatsuji Chibiki * Sayuri Kakinuma * Aki Matsui * Kyouko Kaneki * Ikuo Takabayashi * Makoto Ouji * Daisuke Wakui * Kenzou Kawahori * Noboru Saruta * Sachiko Nakajima * Sanae Mizuno * Katsumi Matsunaga OCs: * Adam Robertson * Anna Montgomery * [[The Mentor (A:TCFB)|'The Mentor']] * The Architect Deaths * Misaki Fujioka - 'Died due to leukemia * '''Yukari's mother - '''Died in a car crash * '''Unnamed man - '''Killed by Adam by the riverside * '''Woman Beater - '''Killed by Adam * 'Sanae Mizuno - 'Died in an elevator crash * 'Ikuo Takabayashi - 'Died of a heart attack * 'Shoji Kubodera - 'Committed suicide by stabbing himself in the throat * '''Car Thief - '''Killed by Adam * '''Kubodera's mother - '''Murdered by Kubodera * 'Junta Nakao - 'Died due to a ruptured brain aneurysm, then chopped up by a boat propeller * 'Aya Ayano - 'Died in a car crash * 'Atsushi Ogura - 'Crushed by an excavator * '''Aya's mother and father - '''Died in a car crash * 'Makoto Ouji - 'Incinerated in an explosion * '''Two Templar's Militia members - '''Killed by Adam to protect Yukari and Yumi * 'Kenzou Kawahori - 'Crushed by a pillar * 'Reiko Mikami - '''Pickaxed in the head by Kouichi * '''Countless Scottish Assassins & Templars - 'Killed during the Purge by Adam & Anna's Militia * 'The Grand Master - 'Killed during the Purge * 'The Mentor - 'Killed during the Purge * 'The Architect - '''Left to die in an explosion by Adam & Anna's Militia. Trivia * This story is by far the entry in the fanfiction series with the highest number of deaths, being rivaled only by ''"Rise of Team ARKS'". Category:Stories